En tu mirada
by PauPau OwO 333
Summary: "Cuarta Guerra México-Americana". Estúpidos, el gringo no era toda América. La doctrina del Destino Manifiesto volvió a la mente del rubio. México no puede rendirse, pero tampoco puede luchar, pues sus sentimientos no lo dejan. Sólo evitó que él se pusiera esos lentes, quería verlo sin ellos, pues en su mirada azul estaba "ÉL". "-Trece...-" llamó, EU abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.


**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mío, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. México... bueno, no es mio, más bien, yo soy de México.**

* * *

Oscuridad.

Su visión estaba borrosa por acabar de despertar a mitad de una calle, en medio de una guerra. Un mal olor le llego a la nariz y era tan asqueroso… pero tan familiar. La muerte no tenía un olor agradable cuando era reciente.

Los gritos desgarradores, la sangre. La sinfonía cruel, metálica, sincronizada y vacía de los disparos retumbaba en sus oídos. Hace años que no entraba tan activamente en una guerra, hace tanto que su nombre no estaba entre los protagonistas de un conflicto a nivel internacional.

Una hoja arrugada y maltratada de un periódico estaba bajo su mano. La levantó y leyó el título de la noticia.

"La guerra de Norteamérica: Cuarta Guerra México-Americana."

Tsk. "México-Americana" ¿A quien chingados se le ocurrió eso? Él también era parte de América ¿sino qué? … ¿Qué eran él y sus hermanos?

— ¿Quién soy…?

Nadie escuchó su murmullo, ni siquiera el mismo.

Sentía como sus tierras eran saqueadas y quemadas, como las mujeres y niños huían llenos de terror, como los hombres peleaban de manera desorganizada, pero salvajemente y defendiéndose con uñas y dientes.

Así habían ganado todas las guerras.

O la mayoría…

"_No va a funcionar… no con _él".

Juntó todas sus fuerzas y se levantó. No iba a rendirse sin pelear, él nunca hacia eso y nunca lo haría.

— Solo reconoce la derrota — le habló una voz escalofriantemente conocida — _Mexico._

Se puso en guardia, miró al frente y se encontró con unos destellantes ojos azules que eran generalmente alegres e ingenuos hasta el punto de rayar la estupidez.

Maldito hipócrita.

México lo conocía muy bien.

"_Estúpidos del viejo mundo… ¡Por algo él es la puta primera potencia mundial!_".

— Maldito gringo… — escupió México — Deja en paz a mi gente…

— Ya te dije lo que quiero…

— ¡Y yo ya te dije que no! ¡Ya te robaste la mitad de mi jodido territorio! ¿PARA QUE MIERDA ME QUIERES A MI? ¡NO VOY A SER TERRITORIO ESTADOUNIDENSE!

Aun recordaba el cinismo con el que se lo pidió su vecino del norte: "La última vez te ofrecí quedarte con los territorios después de _The_ _Alamo_, esta vez quiero a todo _Mexico_ conmigo, así que… ponte precio". Al principio creyó que era una broma y rió, pero Estados Unidos hablaba muy en serio… Obviamente México lo mando a la chingada, pero el estúpido gringo no entendió que "No" es "No" y le declaró la guerra.

Una vez más… guerra por el territorio.

Una vez más… otra intervención.

Y una vez más… estaba perdiendo.

Observó con ira a su vecino del norte, sacó lentamente de su ropa una pistola pequeña, un poco patético, pero el gringo pendejo lo había dejado en la pobreza extrema.

La voz de su superior resonó en su cabeza.

"Estas en quiebra"

"Tu gente esta débil"

"No hay comida"

"No hay armamento"

"Estamos perdiendo"

"Lo mejor sería… rendirnos"

En ese momento se sintió traicionado.

México nunca se había rendido y si su jefe creía que esa sería la primera vez… era estúpido.

Pero dolía.

— Sólo ríndete, no quiero hacer esto — dijo Estados Unidos.

México tomó impulso y salto sobre el rubio para atacarlo.

— ¡Chingas a tu puta madre inglesa si crees que voy a rendirme! — le trató de apuntar a la cabeza mientras forcejeaban en el suelo. Entre gritos, insultos y maldiciones, México recordó sus épocas coloniales. Sin libertad, todo lo hacía España por él… Y Trece Colonias era su mejor amigo.

¿Dónde estaba su mejor amigo? Se resigno a perderle junto con más de la mitad de su territorio. _Él _lo habría ayudado, _él _lo habría apoyado, _él _no lo habría dejado solo.

— _You… are… a… fucking… idiot!_

Con su fuerza sobrehumana, Estados Unidos azotó la cabeza de México contra el suelo. El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor, de repente vio sus manos y piernas aprisionadas en el suelo por el cuerpo del de ojos azules, con los brazos por sobre su cabeza sujetados sólo por una mano extranjera. Su arma cayó lejos.

"_¿Por qué mierda soy tan débil?_".

— No me hagas hacer esto, _Mexico._

— ¿Hacer qué?— preguntó dificultosamente el mexicano, resistiéndose, negándose a ceder.

Estados Unidos sacó una cosa pequeña y rectangular de su chaqueta… un aparatito con un botón rojo… y en Disney un botón rojo nunca era nada bueno. El pulgar del rubio se posó suavemente sobre el botón y lo presiono… por un momento no pasó nada.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mi, gringo…?

— _Manifiest destinity._

Y el tiempo se detuvo… una explosión… México dejó de poner resistencia y todo su cuerpo se relajó… sólo para volver a tensarse. Era un dolor indescriptible, sus oídos zumbaban y sentía como si alguien estuviese ejerciendo una presión increíble en su cabeza, su cerebro punzaba, no podía pensar sin sentir que todo su cuerpo era aplastado, su piel quemaba y sus músculos parecían ser atravesados por mil agujas. Se escucharon los gritos en su cabeza, tan fuertes y tan cortos, seguidos por el cosquilleo de la radiación… de una bomba nuclear.

México no supo si gritó o no, sólo estuvo consiente de que abrió la boca todo lo que podía y su anatomía le permitía, arqueando la espalda y retorciéndose de dolor.

— Hijo… de… — en cuanto pudo, trató de articular bien las palabras, pero le era imposible.

— Tengo más — le susurró el estadounidense en su oído y luego se levantó — Sólo tengo que enviar la señal y otra bomba será lanzada.

— Idiota… — México tomo fuerzas de donde pudo para hablar — ¿No… aprendiste… nada de… lo de Japón…? ¿O al menos… de la… guerra… fría…?

Estados Unidos de América lo observó, tenía una chispa de superioridad y frialdad en su mirada que a México le resultaba conocida…

— _Game over, Mexico _— murmuró el rubio — _I win…_

Y el latino juntó todas sus fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir si deseaba salvar a su pueblo… y no era un "Lo sé, yo perdí" como el que dijo cuando perdió a más de la mitad de su territorio. Él sabía que Estados Unidos no se conformaría con eso, tenía que decirle la frase que el otro esperaba desde la primera intervención, una frase más humillante, algo que nunca en su historia había dicho. Por que no es lo mismo un "Yo perdí" a un…

— M- me rindo…

Estados Unidos sonrió, se acercó al rostro de su vecino del sur y le dijo:

— Así me gusta… ¡Oh! — La superpotencia bajo la guardia un momento, momento perfecto para atacar, pero… — Mis lentes se empañaron… — el rubio se quitó sus lentes y los empezó a limpiar…

Y ahí fue cuando México se dio cuenta.

No podía hacer nada contra Estados Unidos, nunca pudo, no puede y no podrá. Y no era porque él mismo fuese débil, ya quisiera el gringo ese… era, es y será sólo una cosa la que salvaría a ese idiota siempre.

Su mirada azul. En esa mirada azul, escondida tras el incidente de Texas, allí estaba su mejor amigo… Trece Colonias. Su mirada alegre y divertida se distinguía en ese mar azul de indiferencia fría y le decía "_Hey, New Spain! How are you? I missed you!_".

Ahí fue cuando supo que no podría más, no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad.

— Trece… — empezó a murmurar el moreno.

— ¿Hum? — Estados Unidos se empezó a poner los lentes, pero México sostuvo su mano para evitarlo y tomó, como pudo, el rostro blanco con su otra mano para no perder de vista esos iris azules. Quería verlo una última vez, sólo una vez más.

— Trece… Trece Colonias…

La niebla de la inconciencia empezó a nublar sus ojos y sólo quedó el recuerdo… y la imagen de un par de ojos azules abriéndose de par en par por la sorpresa.

México había caído.

* * *

**No sé que me dio por escribir esto en su momento. Lo tengo en mi computadora desde hace como un año y realmente me resulta bastante extraña mi forma de redactar las cosas en ese entonces. Pero quise subirlo porque le agarre cariño, pero ya tengo que vaciar mi compu. **

**Tengo el Headcanon de que México quiso y protegió mucho a Trece Colonias, pero que después de la Independencia estadounidese, él y su vecino del Norte se distanciaron. Así que, después de la primera intervención de EU, México se hizo a la idea de que Trece Colonias de alguna forma había muerto y USA era otra persona que había tomado su lugar como país, todo para no aceptar la traición de su mejor amigo. Pero siempre que ve a EU directo los ojos (Sin los lentes), se encuentra con la mirada de Trece Colonias y sencillamente no puede negarse a nada. Esto EU no lo sabe.**

**En fin, perdón por la redacción tan complicada y las faltas de ortografía que pude haber dejado, pero tomen en cuenta que es un One-Shot que escribí hace más de un año y quería dejarlo lo más intacto posible.**

**~Pau.**


End file.
